my_favorite_games_of_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Nogova
Nogova is located not far from the Malden islands, due west. After enduring a Soviet Socialist regime from the end of WW2 up until the mid 1970s (when public dissent along with lessening interest in the strategic importance of the island lead to it being abandoned), Nogova was invaded in the early 1980s. Unfortunately for the Russians, the populace of the island proved to be too vigilant in a co-ordinated resistance, and the government was returned to that of a thriving republic. The population range from petty industrialists to fishermen and farmers. It has a small desert in the south-west and the rest of the island is mostly green. In the north there are many pine trees and rocks. It is the largest of the default islands and more detailed. Without a doubt Nogova is an island full of beauty and nature. Towns & Villages Small towns, villages and farms are scattered all over the island as well as some ruins. Like Everon, Nogova also has a castle ruin on a mountain (above the mountain village of Trosky). There are many large towns including Modrava (the main port), Petrovice (industrial center) and Lipany (the capital), all with very different layouts. Vidlákov, to the south, is a smaller port. In the north-west and north-east of the island is Mokrá Varta and Kvilda (respectively). These towns are more or less cut off from the rest of the island and are basically self sustaining fishing towns. Nogova has a bridge which connects the island over the river which runs from the south up the center. If you explore you'll find many beautiful locations, many with absolutely breathtaking views. Worth mentioning are the views from the town of Varta, in the mid-east of the island, along with the ruins of a church and castle there. A well-lies just outside of Mírov (notably, it appears prominently in thepreserved manor house Resistance campaign) Modrava The capital of Nogova (below). Covered in cobblestone streets, it is a gorgeous town full of life and culture. Its centre square includes the large builing of the town hall (with a clock and with 3 floors, the roof can also be accessed). A radio mast is just outside Lipany, if you are on top you can see directly inside the building with clock (used couple of times in sniper missions). Lipany Apart from towns, Nogova also has 2 airfields, one in the desert and one on a seperate island to the north. Small restaurants, shops, gas stations, factories, concrete blocks of flats, warehouses, but also small architecture (e.g. bus stops, fountains and benches) can be found all around the island as well. The only settlements without direct road access from the rest of the island are the isolated villages of Mokrá Vrata and Kvilda, which lie on the northern shores of Nogova, near the foothills of the steep North Mountains. A resting place in the hills of Nogova, near the main road between Mokropsy and Modrava. Built to hel visitors and locals enjoy the surroundings. Terrain & Foliage Nogova might not feature as many different tree types as Everon but it is certainly not a boring island for just wandering around to take a look at the nice scenery. In the south-west there are dry/dead trees and shrubs as well as many rocks and even a dig-site that reveals a ruin. The desert has some large hills and the rest is a bit hilly and bumpy. As you move away from the desert it will start to get greener. The south is pretty much flat with some long stretching hills, and farther north it gets more mountainous. The 2 highest hill peaks are covered in snow caps and there are many rocks and outcroppings in this area. source Bohemia interactive Category:Game Locations Category:Operation Flashpoint Category:Locations in OFPR Category:Islands